Sir Killalot
Sir Killalot (known infrequently as Sir K. or as Killalot) was a house robot designed to look like a medieval knight, with his name being a pun on Sir Lancelot. Sir Killalot was armed with a rotating drill and a hydraulic cutting claw, adapted from the cutting jaws which rescue services normally use to save trapped victims from car wreckages. It took 10 days to build Sir Killalot and he was still being finished as he was being pushed into the van to go down to the studio. The hydraulics were adapted and refined to give a much faster cutting speed. Sir Killalot also sported caterpillar tracks instead of wheels. The claw was quite capable of lifting over 100kg (220lb) of weight, slicing through armour plating, and cutting the axles of opposing robots in two with a force of 15 tonnes. Sir Killalot was built in less than three months and was introduced to the show in 1998 at the beginning of Series 2. His description boasted that he had "no weaknesses", though contestant robots have been seen knocking his armour off and setting him on fire throughout his history. Sir Killalot was often seen as the 'leader' of the House Robots and would often pick up contestant robots on his lance, spin around with it before dropping it into a pit or over the arena wall. Appearances in Merchandise *Sir Killalot/Pullback *Sir Killalot/Minibot *Sir Killalot/RC *Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem *Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction *Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) *Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) Appearance and Armament Upon Sir Killalot’s introduction to Robot Wars, his right arm had no drill. Instead the arm consisted of a steel rod with spikes attached. This could however, like the later drilling lance, pick up contestant robots and move them about the arena. The back exoskeleton was also fitted differently. It appeared to have been fit closer to the internal workings and on more of a slant. Sir Killalot also had white eyes during the second series. For series 3 Sir Killalot was fitted with his famous drilling lance. Although it didn’t really have the capability to literally drill through robots, it was more effective when it came to picking them up. The back exoskeleton was also mounted differently and his shoulder pads were removed in the hope of giving his arms better movement. The colour of his eyes were also changed to red. This red look was achieved by what looked to be three small lights in both eyes. For series 4 a pair of huge crushing pincers, nicknamed the "jaws of life", very similar to the ones used to rescue people from car wrecks, were mounted on his left arm. These replaced the smaller jaws, similar to the ones mounted on Sgt Bash during series 3. Throughout the rest of Robots Was the jaws would be modified several times. The most noted modification allowed the jaws to open wider. His shoulder pads also returned for series 4. This was due to the basic fact that people thought he looked better with them. They would be used throughout the rest of Robot Wars. During the later series, contestant robots became better armoured and the jaws didn’t seem to do much damage. They were however excellent at picking them up and it was in this that Sir Killalot devised his spin trick. Upon grabbing a robot he would lift them and move into the centre of the arena and begin to spin. Once up to speed the jaws would be released and the contestant robot would fly off, hitting whatever was in its way. Noticeable Appearances *As the leader, Sir Killalot was often the robot that roboteers took their grievances out on. One such instance was Roger Plant's Wheely Big Cheese. The Big Cheese had been "grilled" by Killalot over the flame pit in a previous series, and Plant and his team were out for revenge from the start. However, despite the incredible power of Wheely Big Cheese's flipper, they were unable to lift Killalot. Many a roboteer would boast that they could flip Sir Killalot, but in the show's history, no-one ever achieved this. As a result of this, Sir Killalot was the only house robot in the show's history that was never flipped. *During Groundhog's gauntlet run in the heats of Series 2, Sir Killalot picked Groundhog up and hoisted it into the air. In doing so, Killalot was left off-balance, and toppled over. Something similar happened when Killalot span around with the defeated Niterider in the New Blood Championship, he toppled over but was able to fall back onto his tracks. *In the first Semi-Final of Series 2, during the Trial round of Mortis, Sir Killalot reversed into the pit. According to the producers, it took six men to lift him out afterwards. *During a First Round Melee in Series 6, Sir Killalot was able to cause major damage to W.A.S.P. with his lance, drilling through the robot's armour and causing major internal damage. *During a battle between Robopig and Napalm in Series 3, Killalot carried Robopig over to the flame pit, but caught fire himself. *During a Heat Semi-Final battle in Series 2, Sir Killalot cut the shell off of Flirty Skirty with his lance, before parading the remains of it around the arena. *Sir Killalot also caught fire in the All-Stars Quarter Final between Tornado and Pussycat. *During the House Robot Rebellion of the US series, Sir Killalot entered the arena to the song Ride of the Valkyries, looking for revenge after Matilda and Shunt had been beaten. He proceeded to pick up Silver Box, but just before putting it into the pit, he overbalanced and Tricerabot came behind him and knocked him over, causing him to drop Silver Box into the pit, but Sir Killalot was then left suspended on his front next to the pit until time ran out, with the remaining three competitors trying to push him. *During the Series 7 semi-final of Heat D, during the battle between Gravity and 13 Black, Sir Killalot was lifted up by Gravity's flipper while chasing 13 Black into his CPZ. This is the closest Killalot has come to being flipped. He was also nearly flipped by Iron Awe later in the series. *During the Series 7 Heat I round 1 in a fight with Supernova, Storm 2, Rhino and Mayhem, Storm 2 pushed Supernova into one of Sir Killalot's tracks and it snapped. *During Panic Attack's fight with Spawn of Scutter, Sir Killalot's hydraulic pipe leaked all over the arena, rendering it immobile. *In the playoff match between Tornado and X-Terminator, a mix-up between house robots Killalot and Matilda saw Matilda's flywheel accidently damage Killalot's Hydraulic arm, so Hydraulic fluid spilled all over the arena. *In Series 2, during Robo Doc's gauntlet run, Sgt Bash accidently set Killalot on fire with his flamethrower. *Bash also set Killalot on fire again during the Pinball in series 3 during the run by Oblivion after it was immobilised. *In Iron Awe's first Seventh Wars battle, the lights for Sir Killalot's eyes fell out. Trivia *Sir Killalot is notably known as Sir K. in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, but this is not in fact the only instance he has been known by that name. He was frequently called that in the Robot Wars Magazine, and once during Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. *Despite being very large, and also being dubbed The King of the House Robots, Sir Killalot is just the second heaviest house robot, weighing only about two thirds as much as Mr. Psycho. *Sir Killalot is the only House Robot that has never been flipped, although he has toppled over on several occasions, due to being top-heavy, although many boasted they could flip Sir Killalot, possibly because he was always billed as weighing 280kg, rather than 520kg, with some roboteers specifically designing the flippers to be capable of lifting that exact amount. Robots like Wheely Big Cheese and Firestorm were probably capable, but during the show's 7 series run, as well as 2 Dutch, 2 American and 1 German series, no one succeeded in toppling the King of the House Robots. *Roger Plant claimed that his Wheely Big Cheese machine could flip Sir Killalot, but didn't take the opportuunity when it had the chance, in Wheely Big Cheese's debut battle, however, from then on, Sir Killalot was kept out of all of Wheely Big Cheese's battles to follow, with the possibility that Wheely Big Cheese may have later been able to flip it, damaging the pride of the King of House Robots. Category:House Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena